Henry Mitchell Junior
Henry Mitchell Junior was created by Brad Kern for the hit tv-series Charmed. All Characters traits in Destinedbelong to Sol though. Henry Jr. is the adopted child of Paige Matthews and Henry Mitchell. He is the youngest of the Mitchell children. He was born to a mortal teenager who was killed by the Darklighter Rennek and Paige saved his life by orbing him out of her womb. His biological father is Christopher Mercer, the son of a powerful criminal. 'History' Before Destined Junior is the youngest child of Paige and Henry. He´s also the only adopted kid in the family. Henry was saved from his biological mother´s womb by Paige. She and Henry adopted him. At first they thought that Junior was a mortal but later he started showing ability to orb. When he started showing his ability to orb thinks, Paige when to the Elders to ask what was going on and they told her that Junior´s mother was a non magical daughter of a witch and his father a darklighter so he inherited his powers from his biological grandmother and grandfather, only that instead of darklighter he became whitelighter. So they decided to give him enhanced power like if he had the Warren line´s blood. His birth mother had no powers because her mother bound them afraid of her daughter being a darklighter which wouldn´t probrably happened once her mother (Junior´s biological grandmother) was a good witch. Junior grew up very close to his cousin Wyatt and Chris. They are older than Junior so they didn´t went to school together but they were good friends. Junior is very close to his father and supported him when he decided to become detective. When the time to choose a career arrived he chose to follow his father´s steeps. He is making training at the Police Station with his father. Season 1 In Season 1, Henry Jr.: - Junior knows about his origins but doesn´t like to speak about. For him, he is a Mitchell son of a Charmed One and a Detective and heir of the Warren line; - He´s very close to both his parents; - His best friends are Wyatt and Chris; - He shows that he´s always ready to kick some demons´ asses; - He´s a Don Juan; - He has his first experience with gosts; - Junior is bitten by a vampire and almost becamos one. Personality Protective, energetic, humorous, peace maker, demon haunter, Don Juan, flirtatious. Love Life Since a little boy, Junior shows ability to conquest girls. He has a long list of dates. He had more girlfriends than Wyatt and Chris together. Professional Life Policemen training at the San Francisco Police Department as junior Detective. Appearance Junior has brown hair sometimes with blond highlights. Her eyes are blue (probably from his biological parents´ side). Junior has a casual / casual chic dress style. Name´s Meaning Henry is of Old German origin and the meaning is Home Ruler. Mitchell is a common form of the given name Michael (Hebrew) which means Big or One who is like God. Junior is of Latin origin and means The Younger One. Powers Telekinetic Orbing Orbing Telepathy Cryokinesis Fear Lose her powers. Notes from the Author Category:Characters Category:Destined Ones Category:DESTINED